


Haunting Memories

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Ghost of Thornton Hall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy is haunted by the memories of her recent case, at Thornton Hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting Memories

**Author's Note:**

> There are spoilers for Ghost of Thornton Hall.

Nancy turned restlessly on the plane. It was quiet and everyone else she could see was sleeping. Except for her. No matter how she tried, no matter how hard she squeezed her eyes shut, her mind raced and bounced ahead.

Even though Nancy tried to stop them, memories of Thornton Hall crept into her mind. She remembered feeling dazed, the smell of smoke, the anguished cries of Clara. Nancy slammed her hands over her ears, wanting the memory to stop.

Finally, through the loudspeaker, a deep voice came.   
“This is your captain. We’re now descending into River Heights. It’s been a good flight, and I hope you all enjoy your time in this town.”

Nancy felt relieved. Now she could go back home, where everything always remained the same.

Stepping off the plane, Nancy attempted to hold her auburn hair back, looking around.

"Nancy!" Bess cried, running towards her. Following was George and Carson. Nancy knew Ned had been called out of town by his parents and wouldn’t be there. In some ways she felt relieved by that. She was too wrecked right now to deal with Ned and she knew he wouldn’t understand.

Bess pulled Nancy into a strong hug. The smell of expensive perfume wafted into Nancy’s nose, causing her to wrinkle it slightly.

"Hey." Nancy said, her voice was croaky to her ears. She tried to smile, but in return she saw the sadness in their eyes.

"Honey, I’m so glad you’re home." Carson said, kissing Nancy’s head, squeezing her arm tightly. Nancy nodded, and allowed herself to be led away by them.

No one spoke on the way home. Nancy rushed up to her room, closing the door on the world for the rest of the day. She laid on her bed, seeing the yellow walls in the corners of her eyes. Normally her room cheered her up. She painted it yellow and put up beautiful pictures so that it would be a haven to her. But today, it felt like a prison.

She could hear Hannah and Carson talking downstairs in hushed tones.

"Will she be alright?" Hannah asked. Carson shushed her quietly, and then said "I don’t know. I think this case has taken a toll on her. I mean, being pretty much drugged up on those fumes, and then what happened to Clara. I just don’t know, Hannah. I’m scared for Nancy right now."

Nancy covered her ears with her pillow, pulling it tight around her. She didn’t want to think about anything at all. And yet the screams still entered her mind.

Soon, she fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion. Nancy tossed and turned in her sleep, eventually waking up, only to find the screaming she heard was her.

"Nancy?" Carson’s weathered face crinkled with worry as he ran into his daughter’s room.

"Nancy, are you alright?"

Nancy sat up. She felt gross and sweaty.

"It was just a dream, Dad." She said. "I’m fine."

"Are you sure? I could call the doctor out. He might be able to give you something to help you sleep properly."

Nancy shook her head. “No. I’m fine.” She said again, firmly. Reluctantly, Carson left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Nancy laid back down. It was dark now, and she could hear the familiar sound of the crickets calling out. The air was warm, almost smothering her. Nancy closed her eyes, trying to sleep once more. Then she decided sleeping was a bad idea. She carefully and quietly crept out of bed, and pulled on some jean shorts, and a loose top. Nancy then climbed out of her window, and shimmied down the drainpipe. When she turned around, a tall figure stood there. Nancy nearly screamed, but luckily for the both of them, she recognised him.

"Frank? What are you doing here?" Nancy whispered. Frank shushed her, and then gestured for Nancy to follow him. They walked steadily out to a field, and then both of them silently sat beneath a weeping willow.

"Nancy, I had to come when I heard what happened."

"How did you hear?" Nancy asked, frowning in the dark. She could hardly see Frank’s face. Yet she had every detail memorised. She could envision his green eyes, his chiselled jaw. Suddenly, she longed to touch him.

"Bess. She texted all of us to let us know."

Nancy nodded. For a while, she didn’t speak, and just listened to Frank’s soothing voice, detailing his adventures with Joe. Occasionally a female name was mentioned and Nancy had to swallow her jealousy. 

"I’ve missed you." Nancy spoke. "We haven’t seen each other in a while. Hell, we haven’t spoken since Colorado."

Frank didn’t respond. Then, his voice unsteady, he said, “I love you, Nancy. Always have and always will.”

Nancy felt the blood rushing to her head. She didn’t think she would ever hear Frank say those words. They sounded filmy and soft in his mouth.

Nancy leaned over, feeling Frank’s face, touching his lips. Soon they kissed deeply. Nancy felt Frank’s hand move underneath her top. She’d forgotten to wear a bra, so his hand easily found her breasts. She moaned quietly at the sensation of Frank’s skin against her soft skin. It felt like heaven to Nancy, feeling Frank’s fingers touching her so intimately.

Then Frank stopped. “You’re still with Ned, aren’t you?” He murmured into Nancy’s ear. Thankful he couldn’t see the shame all over her face, Nancy said, “Yes.”

Frank withdrew his hands, and said gruffly, “I think I should go.”

Nancy watched as he slipped away, like a shadowy figure. Then she cried. Fat tears rolled down her face as she sat alone in the dark.


End file.
